


Fuzzy Feelings

by suga_spicess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aquariums, First Dates, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, kenma makes a cat friend, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_spicess/pseuds/suga_spicess
Summary: Kenma grumbled and slowly sat up, unwrapping himself from the blankets. He blinked at Hinata, who sat on his knees with a pillow raised threateningly. “Okay, okay, I’m up Shoyo.” he sighed. He looked over to the clock that read 9:00 am, and almost laid back down until he saw Hinata narrow his eyes at him.“Don’t you dare go back to sleep Kenma.” he threatened as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed. “We have a full day ahead! Let’s get ready, I’m so excited to go around Tokyo!” he rambled, smiling brightly at Kenma. It’s too bright, he squinted and covered his eyes, receiving a poke from Shoyo before laughter consumed them.Kenma and Hinata spend the day together— complete with pigeons, aquariums, and cat cafes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> _"I’ll tell you something, it ain’t no mystery how your new best friend looks in your eyes." - That Girl, The Noisettes_

“Kenmaaaa!” 

  


Kenma grabbed the nearest pillow and attempted to suffocate whatever was making sound while he was trying to sleep. Unfortunately for him, Hinata had amazing reflexes, and grabbed the pillow. Now he had to deal with being assaulted with the pillow in addition to the noise.

  


“Shoyo, please. Give me another hour.” he begged, trying to pull the covers higher. Hinata came to Tokyo last night in order to spend time with Kenma before he left for college. They planned to spend the day together before they both got busy. Kenma was moving into his dorm in a week, and was still finishing his packing. Hinata was going to be the vice captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team. Soon, they wouldn’t have much time to visit each other. 

  


Hinata was unamused. “An hour?” he squawked. “No! That’s so shitty, you’re supposed to say five minutes or something! Get up now! Kenmaaaa, pleaseeee!” Hinata kept hitting him with the pillow.

  


Kenma grumbled and slowly sat up, unwrapping himself from the blankets. He blinked at Hinata, who sat on his knees with a pillow raised threateningly. “Okay, okay, I’m up Shoyo.” he sighed. He looked over to the clock that read 9:00 am, and almost laid back down until he saw Hinata narrow his eyes at him.

  


“Don’t you dare go back to sleep Kenma.” he threatened as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed. “We have a full day ahead! Let’s get ready, I’m so excited to go around Tokyo!” he rambled, smiling brightly at Kenma.  _ It’s too bright _ , he squinted and covered his eyes, receiving a poke from Shoyo before laughter consumed them.

  


Motivation to spend the day with Hinata won over his lack of sleep. He pulled on a random hoodie from the closet and turned to the other boy.  _ Oh. _ Heat travelled up his neck as he carefully made his face expressionless. Hinata was wearing  _ his  _ Nekoma hoodie— it was slightly oversized, the sleeves drooping past his fingertips. The hoodie in combination with the fluffy ginger hair and overall  _ shortness _ of the boy made him adorable. 

  


The start of April was approaching soon and it was still chilly outside. He finished getting ready and tried to convince himself that the sudden warm feeling he got was because it was cold, not because of Hinata. 

  


“Okay Kenma! I’m ready!” Hinata yelled as he ran down the stairs. Kenma put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh as the energetic ginger almost fell down the stairs. He pushed his thoughts of Kuroo away and focused on Hinata, smiling down at him. 

  


“Let’s go then.”

  


The moment they stepped outside Hinata’s stomach growled. Hinata and Kenma shared a look— they’d been in such a hurry to leave that they forgot about breakfast. Kenma knew that realistically, they could just take the two steps back into the house. Surely there are some leftovers in the fridge. There was no place for realism when he looked over at the other boy.  _ He’s so cute _ somehow turned into  _ Let’s buy him good food. _ With his mind made up, Kenma grabbed Hinata’s hand, ignoring how soft it felt. “I have a place we can go for breakfast.”

  


They ended up grabbing some buns from a shop Kenma used to frequent with his team after school. Hinata’s eyes lit up at the sight of the food. After thanking Kenma repeatedly, they dug into the meal. After, Hinata pulled out a list of things he wanted to do.

  


“Oo! Oooo! Let’s go to the aquarium today! Kenma, treat me like a tourist!”

  


Was Kenma going to deny Hinata of anything he wanted? Of course not. They hopped on the train and made their way to the aquarium. Outside of the aquarium, Hinata insisted on feeding some pigeons.  _ Demons _ Kenma grimaced as they flocked around the two of them. One flew onto Hinata’s arm,  _ on his hoodie _ , then another. Soon they covered the small boy, leaving Kenma to shoo them all off. 

  


Hinata was in awe the moment they stepped into the aquarium. Blue reflected everywhere, the ripples of the water swirling around on their bodies. They wandered through tunnels, Kenma avoiding the more crowded areas as much as possible. Hinata furiously tapped at his phone before shoving the device in Kenma’s face. “I need you to help me find this fish!”

  


Kenma focused on the screen before-  _ oh. _ A grin broke out on his face. “I think I know the way.” He led the other through the sea of people, stopping for Hinata to appreciate more fish on the way. They stopped in front of a huge tank that held a swarm of fish with long fins. “Ah, here it is, flying fish… or tobiuo.”

  


“WHOAAA! Their fins are so pretty! They really do look like wings!” He said pressing his hands and face to the glass. 

  


“Shoyo, the glass is dirty.” Without much thought Kenma gently held his waist to pull him back a little. Hinata froze slightly and looked up at him, red painting his cheeks. It was only then that Kenma realized how close they were. Moving back quickly he tried to clear his throat and gesture towards the fish, looking away to hide his own blush. “Sorry.”

  


“Eh? N-no it’s fine!” Hinata turned his attention back to the fish. He frowned slightly. “They don’t seem to be doing much flying” he mumbled.

  


Kenma huffed out a laugh before explaining that they only do that when frightened, or when trying to run away. Hinata grumbled a bit more about wanting to see them fly before he pulled his phone back out. “It’s for Kageyama,” he explained. “I’m sending a picture of his brethren.” 

  


He caught a fond smile curl at Hinata’s lips as he fiddled with the phone. Something ugly reared its head in the back of Kenma’s throat, leaving him wondering why that smile wasn’t directed towards him. He pushed down the jealousy and let himself be memorized by the rippling water surrounding them. 

  


A snap of the camera was followed by the phone  _ immediately _ ringing. Hinata stared at the phone. Then at Kenma. Then back at the phone. Finally he looked back at Kenma with his head tilted.  _ Adorable. _

  


Kenma could only shrug, slightly interested, but also wanting Hinata to himself. The phone was answered and Kenma couldn’t even make out the words. There was just  _ very loud _ yelling. He caught a couple of ‘idiots’ and ‘dumbasses’ before Kageyama hung up. Hinata was still staring at the phone when he looked over to Kenma again. 

  


The laughter was too much— Kenma’s stomach hurt with the strain. There were tears spilling from both of their eyes and their knees threatened to give out. Some middle aged tourist grabbed their child's hand and briskly walked away from them. Eventually, when they couldn’t stop laughing, a guard asked them to leave.

  


_ ‘You’re causing a disturbance’ they said. _

  


They sat on the bench outside of the aquarium, questioning their life’s choices. “Well, at least I can cross getting thrown out of an aquarium off my bucket list… Let’s go somewhere else now!”

  


Oh, Hinata was going to be the death of Kenma, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

  


\--------

  


After a long day of exploring, Hinata had one final activity he wanted to do. Kenma had no idea where Shoyo was leadinging him, but the area did look familiar. 

  


“Okay, so this might seem a little weird but, well, we don’t have these in Miyagi! It’s pretty much a city thing and I’ve never been even though I’ve been visiting for like, two years now-” he rambled nervously. He was bouncing with each step they took as he looked at Kenma with shining eyes. 

  


“Shoyo, please calm down. I’m sure wherever we’re going is fine.” Kenma reasoned, patting his fluffy hair. 

  


Hinata didn’t calm down. He kept rambling for the entire walk, and suddenly went quiet when they reached their destination. 

  


Kenma’s eyes first widened in shock, then pure glee. “Shoyo,” he started, turning to smile at the other boy. “You brought me to a cat cafe?”

  


“Yes!” He jumped up. “I knew you’d like it, you go to Nekoma after all!” He laughed, grabbing Kenma by the sleeve and dragging him inside.

  


_ ‘Can’t argue against such solid logic,’ _ Kenma thought amusedly. Instead, he settled on a small smile as he was lead to order. Kenma felt himself get slightly nervous waiting in line, but he knew Hinata would handle it. Kenma being an anxious introvert, and Hinata being an anxious extrovert had long since worked out a system. He would handle things known to make the shorter boy panic, like checking if the bathroom is clear, while Hinata handled the social interactions. He told Hinata to get him a sugary drink and whatever desert he was having. When the cashier asked for their order, Hinata did all the talking. 

  


They took their orders and walked towards a table in the corner of the cafe. Immediately a fluffy black cat jumped up on Kenma’s lap.  _ It kind of looks like Kuro _ , he buried his hands into the cat’s fur.  _ Bet it’ll scratch me _ . 

  


Hinata put down their orders. It was hot chocolate decorated with whipped cream cat paws for Hinata, and some excessively sweet iced caramel drink that had milk froth in the shape of a cat topping it. On the side were two slices of apple pie. Kenma couldn’t help but to smile, Shoyo always knew what to get him. He took a sip of the drink and grimaced slightly. It was disgustingly sweet.  _ Perfect. _

  


“So,” Hinata mirrored Kenma and sipped at his drink.  _ Uh oh. _ Nothing good ever came out of the tone Hinata was using. That was his ‘I’m going to pry into your deepest darkest secrets and not give you the chance to say no’ tone. Kenma felt his nose scrunch up as he looked across to the other boy.

  


“Yes, Shoyo?” he mumbled. “Did something happen?”

  


“Nope!” Hinata smiled, “I was just wondering...” he trailed.

  


“Hm, wondering? Maybe you should stop doing that.” Kenma frowned.

  


Hinata pretended to be offended, gasping while clutching at his chest. “Kenma! I try to talk to you and this is the thanks I get? How could you be so mean!” 

  


“I think you need to spend less time hanging out with Bokuto, Shoyo.” Despite his teasing, he found himself smiling.

  


“Never! Then I’d be an orphan and I’d have to fend for myself! How am I supposed to do that Kenma?” Hinata looked stressed at the thought, his brows furrowing. “Anyways, I wanted to ask you how’s Kuroo-san doing? Have you talked to him lately?”

  


Kenma stopped himself from sighing, Hinata was beating around the bush. He shifted his eyes down to his pie. “Shoyo, why don’t you just ask me what you really want to hear?”

  


Hinata chewed his lip nervously. “Are you and Kuroo-san dating?!” He blurted.

  


Kenma thought he might start laughing again. He did, slightly, leaving a very confused Hinata pouting at him. “Hey! Keeenmaaa, why are you laughing at me?”

  


“Sorry- heh. Sorry Shoyo,” he shook his head to calm down. “It’s just, I thought that  _ you _ were involved with  _ Kageyama _ . No, I’m not dating Kuro. We’re just friends.”

  


“HUH? Kageyama?! Kenma, I thought you were the smart one!”

  


Kenma choked a little on his drink, pretending to be offended. “Well, I guess both of us were too dumb to realize we’ve been on a date.” 

  


How many times had he seen Hinata blush today? Was he really that oblivious? His eyes took in the rosy color and decided that  _ this _ was his favorite sight. 

  


“I guess so,” Hinata for once looked shy, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for Kenma’s hand. “I think… now that we know, it’ll be even better!” 

  


_ Yes, _ Kenma thought.  _ Definitely the death of him. _

  


They spent the rest of their time talking about everything and nothing at all. In between sips of their drinks and bites of warm apple pies, soft smiles filled up the space. At some point the cat had curled up in Kenma’s lap, fallinging asleep. It’s fur was soft as he absent-mindedly pet it. The tiny black mass had its tongue poking out. He booped it with his finger and lazy eyes opened up at him. Two yellow orbs in a void. They blinked slowly at him and he blinked back.

  


In front of him, Hinata seemed to attract literally every other cat there.  _ Is he some type of animal whisperer? _ Kenma wondered, watching as Hinata placed a tiny white kitten on top of his head. The fluff ball seemed enamoured with Hinata’s equally fluffy hair. Another calico cat was constantly meowing to be pet, demanding the boy’s attention. A striped cat zoomed around him, running in circles. It stopped every one in a while to roll over and paw at Hinata’s sleeves. Kenma absentmindedly wondered if the cat got into the shop’s coffee supply. 

  


Hinata tried his best to cater to all three cats, giggling when the kitten jumped off his head to plop on top of the striped cat, who immediately started a play fight. He watched them scramble after each other for a moment before focusing on Kenma. “She really likes you.” he said softly. Kenma was mesmerized by the tender look in his eyes. Those same beautiful eyes crinkled, quietly laughing at the black cat’s yawn. 

  


“You know, these cats are up for adoption, Kenma, it would be cool if you took her home.” he suggested.

  


Kenma scratched behind the cat's ear. “I can’t, I would have to ask my parents, and she might be gone by then.” he frowned.

  


“Well, why don’t you ask if they can hold her, and then you can ask your parents when they get home? Eh, speaking of home- I need to get back to the train!”

  


Kenma took his suggestion and exchanged information with the owners, a bit sad to part with the cat. Hinata decided to cheer him up by holding his way the entire way back to his house, and then to the train station. “Thank you for having me! It was super fun Kenma, I hope we have more dates soon!” Hinata said once they reached his train. 

  


Kenma pulled him into a hug, savoring the warmth that he knew he’d miss for weeks. Small hands settled on his back. They stood there, holding each other, oblivious to the world for a moment. “I’ll see you soon Shoyo.” he mumbled into Hinata’s neck. 

  


With that, Hinata boarded the train and left.

  
  
  


A week later Kenma adopted the cat, naming her Navi,  _ ironic because she was so quiet. _

  
  
  


A month later, Kenma greeted Hinata at the train again, ready for their second date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! If you'd like to scream into the twitter void together, or bounce headcanons, find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/suga_spicess)


End file.
